Mais um dia de Natal
by Manndynha Winchester
Summary: É mais um dia de Natal na vida de Sam e Dean. Eles quase nunca ficavam sozinho, mas agora é diferente. O pai deles havia sumido e eles tinham certeza que ele não iria aparecer naquele hotel, nem mesmo iria ligar.


**Autora: **Mandynnha Winchester

**Título: **Mais um dia de Natal

**Sinopse:** É mais um dia de Natal na vida de Sam e Dean. Eles quase nunca ficavam sozinhos, mas agora é diferente. O pai deles havia sumido e eles tinham certeza que ele não iria aparecer naquele hotel, nem mesmo iria ligar.

**Categoria: **Suspense - Action/Adventure

**Status: **Completa

* * *

_"Mesmo com todas as perdas,_

_mesmo com todos os momentos difíceis na vida,_

_as pessoas sempre tem a quem recorrer. _

_Todas podem contar com alguém, _

_nos momentos de tristezas e alegrias. _

_Mas nem sempre elas estão perto._

_Nem sempre elas são quem você imagina."_

_By Me... _xD

* * *

**_Esta é uma fic de Natal sobre os dois irmãos Winchester, de Supernatural. Espero que gostem e boa leitura. _**

* * *

Mais um dia de Natal

Este era um dos poucos Natais, mas não o primeiro, que Sam e Dean passavam sozinhos. O pai deles quase sempre aparecia para comemorar, mesmo que fosse depois de uma caçada, ou às quatro da madrugada. Ele estava lá com os presentes e com um sorriso no rosto. Às vezes cansado, mas sempre disposto a ficar com seus filhos.

Agora, porém, era diferente. Há alguns meses atrás ele desaparecera, sem deixar nada a não ser um diário, no qual continha informações e coordenadas. Ele nunca havia sumido por tanto tempo assim. "Até mesmo se ele ligasse avisando que estava bem seria um bom presente", pensava Sam. Mas desta vez isso não iria acontecer. Ele estaria ocupado demais. Com certeza, John não entraria pela porta daquele quarto com presentes, sorrindo.

Sam realmente sentia falta dos Natais em família. É verdade, eles não compravam um pinheirinho e jantavam juntos há algum tempo, mas, com certeza, Sam sentia falta disso tudo. Tudo bem que os Natais não eram como ele sempre sonhara, com várias pessoas, todos felizes, conversando e se entregando presentes. Na época, ele queria ter Natais assim. Ele pensava que, se saísse de casa e fosse para a faculdade, ele teria um Natal comum, sem o pai chegando às quatro da madrugada e sem espíritos interrompendo o dia. Nem precisava ser um Natal comum com uma família. Só com uma namorada já bastava. Ele queria jantar como alguém normal, deixar tudo o que ele fizera para trás, apenas passar mais um dia na companhia de quem ele gostava.

Mas isso não pôde acontecer. Ele conhecera Jess, é verdade, mas não chegara a passar algum Natal com ela. Infelizmente, a maldita coisa que levara a mãe de Sam havia chegado antes do Natal e levado Jess também. Toda vez que Sam pensava nisso, uma dor imensa percorria seu corpo. O Natal era a época do ano que Jess mais gostava e ela vivia fazendo planos para que, um dia, eles passassem o Natal juntos.

Esses e outros pensamentos percorriam a mente Sam enquanto ele olhava pela janela do quarto do hotel em que eles estavam hospedados, vendo as pessoas entrando e saindo das lojas, com grandes sorrisos nos rostos por hoje ser Natal. Mas essa cena era muito triste para Sam, assim, ele se afastou da janela e caminhou até um frigobar. Abriu-o e tirou de dentro uma cerveja.

Depois de ter aberto a bebida, Sam sentou-se na cama, deixando novamente que as lembranças de Jess, de seu pai, de muitas outras coisas penetrassem em sua cabeça. E ficou lá, com a cerveja nas mãos, a cabeça virada para a janela, observando novamente aquela paisagem.

- Hei. O que tem de interessante lá fora?

Sam voltou-se para o ser que entrara pela porta do quarto trazendo algumas sacolas.

- O que é isso?

- Hum... Foi o Papai Noel que deixou para ti – Falou Dean dando uma risada.

- Que engraçado – Falou Sam se levantando da cama e indo ajudar Dean com as sacolas - Então. O que é isso?

- Café da manhã – Falou Dean tirando um sanduíche de um pacote e dando uma grande mordida no mesmo – Você quer? – Perguntou Dean oferecendo outro sanduíche para Sam, mas este negou, dando mais um gole na cerveja que carregava.

- E então? – Perguntou Sam sentando-se em sua cama.

- E então o que?

- Nós trabalhamos no Natal?

- Não sei. Talvez os espíritos e demônios se reúnam e cantem Jingle Bells hoje – Falou Dean dando um sorrisinho pelo canto da boca e mordendo seu sanduíche de frango.

Por sua vez, Sam respirou fundo e levou novamente o bico da garrafa de cerveja para sua boca.

- Hei Sammy? Não é muito cedo para beber, não? Você está de barriga vazia.

- Eu não tenho 13 anos, Dean.

- Eu sei. Por isso que não deveria beber tão cedo e de barriga vazia. Você já deveria saber disso. Além do mais, ainda são nove horas da manhã.

Sam ignorou o comentário e tomou o último gole de cerveja, levantou-se da cama para colocar a garrafa no lixo, mas, na metade do caminho, sua visão ficou embaciada. Ele parou de caminhar. Fechou os olhos demoradamente e depois os abriu. Mas nada aconteceu.

Dean, que acabara de dar uma última mordida em seu sanduíche, olhou para Sam, de boca cheia. Sam fechou novamente os olhos tentando evitar que o filme entrasse em sua mente. Aquilo não poderia ser uma visão. Não hoje no Natal.

- Sam? Você está bem? – Perguntou Dean, engolindo o sanduíche.

Essas foram as últimas palavras que Sam pode ouvir antes dele desmaiar.

* * *

Sam acordou deitado em sua cama. Dean sentado ao lado dele.

- Acho que você bebeu demais.

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu que isso não foi por causa da bebida. – Falou Sam se levantando. Ele apertou levemente os olhos com as mãos para afastar a dor de cabeça. Isso não acabaria com a dor, mas a deixaria mais fraca.

- E então? – Perguntou Dean olhando para o irmão. Ele não gostava desses ataques. Essas visões sempre indicavam algo ruim. Sempre indicavam que algo ia acontecer e que isso estava ligado ao demônio que matara sua mãe.

- Então o que?

- Do que se trata essa visão. O que você viu? O que você sonhou?

- Hum... – Sam respirou fundo e continuou falando – Eu vi uma estrada, e do lado da estrada, tinha uma placa de... Palo Alto. Depois eu vi uma casa. É uma casa rosa, perto da minha antiga moradia. Número 209.

- E o que tem aquela casa? – Falou Dean já sabendo a resposta.

- Eu vi uma mulher queimando no teto. Igual a mamãe e... Jess. E isso vai acontecer hoje de noite.

- Você quer ir para Palo Alto, Sammy? Tem certeza? – Perguntou Dean, sabendo o que o irmão estava passando.

Foi em Palo Alto que Sam conhecera Jess. E foi na sua antiga casa que Jess morrera. E tudo por causa daquele demônio. E agora esta criatura apareceu de novo. Na mesma cidade, numa casa perto daquela que Sam vira Jess morrer, esperando para acabar com a vida de mais uma mulher. De arruinar a vida de mais uma família.

- Dean.

- O que foi?

- Eu preciso ir.

Dean respirou fundo. Ele sabia que era verdade. Por mais que ele quisesse ficar este Natal sem trabalhar, isto era verdade. Se Sam não fosse para Palo Alto, uma mulher iria morrer e a culpa iria perseguir Sam pelo resto da sua vida.

Dean levantou-se e começou a guardar suas roupas em uma mala. Sam ficou olhando-o, culpado por seu irmão ter que o acompanhar naquela viajem. Queria tanto que Dean tivesse um Natal feliz, mas parecia que isso era impossível depois de tudo o que eles passaram. Então Sam levantou-se e começou a arrumar suas coisas também.

* * *

Depois de arrumarem as roupas e objetos em seus devidos lugares nas malas, Sam e Dean saíram do quarto e pagaram o hotel. Os dois fizeram uma viagem um pouco demorada, chegando em Palo Alto já à noite. Depois de alugarem um hotel e descarregarem as malas, os dois foram procurar a casa rosa que Sam vira em sua visão. Quando passaram pela antiga casa de Sam, ele sentiu uma dor forte envolver seu corpo e muitas lembranças, felizes e tristes, dele e de sua namorada retornaram em seu pensamento. Dean havia parado o carro, mas foram só alguns minutos depois que Sam se deu conta disto. Tentando abandonar esses pensamentos e se concentrando no trabalho, Sam procurou a tal casinha rosa e, depois de alguma procura, ele a viu.

- Ali – Falou Sam apontando para uma casa há uma quadra dali.

Depois deles chegarem e conferirem se aquela casa era a mesma que havia na visão de Sam, os garotos esperaram até que houvesse um sinal, luzes piscando, sons estranhos, e outras coisas que indicam que o demônio estava por perto. Assim, eles entrariam na casa, tirariam todos de dentro e voltariam para o hotel, felizes.

Então esperaram. Os dois calados, observando aquela casa pequena. Pela janela dava para ver toda a família comemorando. Era quase meia noite. A família unida, conversando, tomando champanhe, se divertindo.

O sino da igreja ali perto anunciou meia noite. O som de foguetes percorreu toda a cidade. Todas as pessoas que estavam na casa rosa se levantavam e se cumprimentavam desejando um feliz Natal. Presentes foram trocados. Risadas foram compartilhadas, mas ainda assim, Dean e Sam continuavam sentados, esperando o momento certo de entrarem na casa.

Os barulhos e a festa na casa continuaram até que todos os convidados foram embora e a família residente ir dormir. Depois de algum tempo, o que Sam e Dean esperavam aconteceu. As luzes da casa começaram a piscar. Não se pôde ouvir nenhum barulho estranho, já que os foguetes ainda tomavam conta da cidade. Mesmo assim, Dean e Sam saíram do carro.

- É agora – Falou Sam se aproximando e arrombando a porta da casa. Dean o seguiu.

Enquanto Sam subia para o segundo andar, onde ele vira a mulher sendo queimada em sua visão, Dean começou a procurar o quarto dos residentes para acordá-los e levá-los para fora de casa.

No andar de cima, a mulher que Sam sonhara já estava no teto. O demônio estava ao lado da cama de um bebê. Logo ele botaria fogo na casa e a mulher estaria morta. Sam entrou no quarto. Carregou a arma de sal, que não mataria, mas machucaria o demônio, e então atirou na direção da criatura, que desapareceu. A mulher, que estava ainda viva, no teto, desceu vagarosamente, até seu corpo tocar o chão. Sam ajudou-a a se levantar, pegou o bebê e levou os dois para fora.

Depois de sair daquela casa, ele viu Dean, com mais duas pessoas, os moradores da casa. Sam entregou o bebê para a mulher, que saiu em direção ao seu marido e o abraçou, com lagrimas no rosto.

Então, a pequena casa rosa começou a pegar fogo, como nas casas que Jess e a mãe dos garotos morreram.

- Hei Sammy. Tudo bem?

As lembranças invadiram novamente os pensamentos do irmão mais novo. As lembranças dos Natais antigos se misturavam com as lembranças de Jess. Sam pensava em como seria seu Natal se Jess estava por perto. Uma lágrima escorregou de seu olho.

- Sim – Ele respondeu, baixando a cabeça, talvez para o irmão não ver a inofensiva lágrima, talvez para não chorar. E, começando a andar em direção ao Chevy Empala, estacionado na frente da casa, ele se afastou deixando o Dean sozinho.

Depois de alguns minutos observando a casa, Dean se despediu daquela família, que agradeceu pela ajuda, e seguiu o irmão até o carro.

Antes de entrar no automóvel, Sam se virou para a casa pegando fogo e olhou-a por um momento. Então, uma mão agarrou seu ombro. Ele se virou e viu Dean ao seu lado.

- Vamos para o hotel, Sammy, para tomarmos champanhe e comemorarmos o Natal. Quem sabe o Papai Noel não te deixou um presente – Falou Dean largando o ombro do irmão e entrando no carro.

Sam não pode deixar de sorrir. Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, ele não poderia estar mais feliz por ter um irmão. Dean o apoiara sempre, e Sam fazia a mesma coisa por Dean. Sempre houve algumas brigas, mas nada que não fosse resolvido. Além disso, eles estavam ali, juntos. E iam pegar aquele demônio. Juntos.

Sam entrou no carro, mais alegre, e os dois irmãos partiram para o hotel.

* * *

_**Feliz Natal pra todos..**_

_Espero que tenham gostado da fic de Natal. Ignorem qualquer erro, porque eu não tive tempo de corrigir. Fiquei até as três da madrugada fazendo esta fic, mas ela está aqui. Espero que tenham entendido a história, porque as vezes a idéia dela está clara na mente do escritor, mas no papel pode estar confusa._

**Supernatural.. Acredite no Inexplicável ... **xD


End file.
